


Gundam AVX: Dance of the Dragons

by AnneLaurant



Category: Aveyond, Gundam Franchise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, F/M, Gen, Soldiers, War, space drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Year 20, Era of Ahriman. The Aia Galaxy suffers under the tyrannical rule of Ahriman the Dictator and his Daevas, but one crew of unlikely heroes emerge to overthrow their cruel ruler, in the name of the ruined capital of Thais.Or,Noble brats Lars Tenobor and Nicolas Pendragon, who were forced to work together under Uthar and the Aveyond Crew, are forced to work with backwater girl Rhen Darzon to save the universe.
Relationships: Lars Tenobor & Nicolas Pendragon, Rhen Pendragon & Lars Tenobor
Kudos: 1





	Gundam AVX: Dance of the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> To the Aveyond fandom: You may have heard of Larshen, MelLars8, and DamLars; now get ready for: Nicolars friendship. No, seriously. This was supposed to be an exclusively Larshen AU, but the Nicolars friendship was too hard to resist.
> 
> Also, old fandom do you remember how we joked that Nicolas was actually Lars' descendant? XD
> 
> To the Gundam fandom: This is more of an Aveyond-centric thing, sorry. Also the only thing I probably got from your side was the space drama and war thing.

A pair of huge mechs appeared out of nowhere. Soldiers frantically scrambled to their stations as they braced for the attack. Energy beams brought destruction over the small fort island, but their general stubbornly opposed the two enemies.

"To your stations!" the general screamed into the comms, "Destroy the unidentified units!"

Affirmatives rang, then an officer opened communication. “General, we determined the units! They are Dragon-Type—”

An explosion cut off the whole line. The general slammed her fist against the table. She knew it. One day, sooner or later, they’d be attacked by the Dragon-Types. She just didn’t predict it’d be today! Who would be interested in this small corner of Shaenlir, filled with ice and snow and mountains? They were stationed here for a reason!

“All arms to battle!” she shouted. “Destroy the Mage and the Sorcerer!”

"Soldiers! All arms to battle, all arms to battle!" yelled another officer, "I repeat, all arms to battle!”

Shouts filled the comms and static followed. Explosions wrecked the island in seconds. The fort held on bravely, but their artillery was not enough to damage the Dragon-Types.

One of the Dragon-Types fought on with the various guns and canons in the island, while the other one landed. The second Dragon-Type tore the command center and exhumed gas. Various personnel dropped unconscious in the middle of their escape. Its pilot headed out of his unit and plugged a blank storage chip into the computer.

As he was downloading files into his clip, a gun pointed to his head.

"Put your hands in the air and state your name, your organization's name, and your purpose."

"What? Nobody told you that the Mage and the Sorcerer are part of Aveyond?"

The general tightened her grip on her gun. "Raise. Your. Hands. I do the asking here."

"No. You should've killed me when you had the chance."

Before the woman could respond, the pilot had her pinned on the ground. Her gun flew, and upon her forehead was the cool metal of the pilot's own weapon.

"Sorry." The pilot laughed again. "Wait, I lied. I'm not sorry."

The pilot shot her dead, and he tucked his pistol onto his belt. He turned around and grinned when he saw the finished download.

"Are you done?" spoke his partner on his comm. What an impatient guy, really. The first pilot shrugged and boarded his mech.

"I'm on my way."

The Dragon-Type armored mech came to life and joined its sibling in the sky. After a few more lasers here and there, the pair of mechs disappeared.

Or, in actuality, the pilots turned their cloaking on, and the program displayed a camouflage over the armor. The same program jammed all the signals to track them down and assured them a safe escape.

The Mage unit then opened communication with the Sorcerer unit. "What took you so long, Tenobor?"

"Oh, shut up, Pendragon. When someone points a gun at your head, what do you think will happen?"

"You could've easily disarmed them!"

"Yes, but I was still waiting for the download."

"Maybe if you went through with the initial plan—"

Then, something beeped on both of their lines, and another unit opened communication with the two pilots. "Lars! Nicolas!"

The pair of boys stiffened. The person on the third line was the second boy's older brother, Uthar.

"Stop scolding each other on the comm lines. You know it's still faulty and we can still hear your argument well and clear."

The pair of boys audibly gulped.

"Well?"

Swallowing pride, they croaked out their apologies. "Sorry..." "It won't happen again."

Chuckles and giggles filtered from Uthar's line. The man barked an order to the people behind him, then addressed the pair again.

"Good. Now, do you have the files?"

"Yes, Sir." "Affirmative."

"Great. Now, don't dawdle and come back quickly."

"Yes, Sir!" The boys' voices overlapped with each other, then they cut the comms off.

The pair pulled a few levers and pushed some buttons, and the DAMs sped through the clouds, into the atmosphere, and beyond. They teleported through space, through stars and colonies, and reappeared in their hideout - the current headquarters of Aveyond, the Temple.

It was a fort just like the island earlier, but it was also a manufacturing base, home to various other DAMs and their repair stations. It was also a buzzing city, filled with volunteers and allies to the cause of Aveyond. Its name, the Temple, was named after the initial blueprints for the place - a giant temple, supposedly built in honor of this person they call the Oracle. Of course, such a story was lost in time, and this is not the story to tell for now.

Lights and arrows guided the boys and their DAMs onto their respective bays. They surfaced into a man-made ecosystem of beach, sea, and trees – far different from the ocean of asteroids they surfed through.

The cockpits opened, and a crowd of girls immediately welcomed the pair. Squeals of " _Lars!_ " and " _Nicolas!_ " filled the hangar, and mechanics had to push the groupies aside to inspect the machines.

Lars and Nicolas left their cockpits and waded through the crowd. Someone called for the crowd to clear, and the boys found themselves before Uthar.

"Sir!" greeted the boys as they held a salute. Uthar saluted back, and they dropped the gesture.

"The chip?"

Lars handed him the storage chip from earlier, and Uthar grinned.

"Great work, you two. Keep it up. Dismissed!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Uthar gave a small nod and went on his way. When he was far enough, Nicolas immediately shot Lars a dirty glare.

"Stop doing improv on the battlefield, Tenobor," Nicolas hissed, "It's going to get us both killed one day."

"As if I'll let you hog all the action!" Lars scoffed. "And besides, Sorcerer has a durable Gauss Shield."

"The Mage's Shield Extora can take more damage than Sorcerer's."

"Don't blame me for that!"

"I'm telling you to stick to the plan!"

"And I'm telling you, where's the fun in that?"

Nicolas raised a fist into the air, but a rough hand caught his wrist.

"Slow down, boyo!" The woman who just stopped him laughed. Nicolas softened and took his hand back. A slight pink flush decorated his cheeks.

"...I'll... Lars, he... I'll be on my way."

Uthar's little brother made himself scarce and got lost in the crowd of girls cooing over him. Lars shook his head and turned to the woman. Her grin reached her eye and eyepatch. Tch. "Your charm always works wonders on him, Ava."

"And you need to learn how to work _with_ him." Ava poked him hard on the temple. Lars snorted. "Keep that up and you'll kiss your post goodbye. You’re lucky Nicolas has stopped threatening to use his authority on you. How come you never go through with his plans, anyway?"

Lars rolled his eyes. "It's boring."

"You're the one who signed up for this, boyo. Suck it up." Ava winked - blinked? And gave him a good shove. "Now go and shower. You stink."

"I do _NOT!_ "

"Gasoline stinks, and you reek of gasoline, so you stink!"

Ava laughed, and Lars stuck his tongue out at her. He's pretty sure he did not stink, but the girls were still fixated on the poor Nicolas who’d been trying his best to shake them off. Lars decided to return to his quarters, take a shower (not because he stinks, but because he wants to relax, thank you), and lie on his bed with his thoughts.

It had been a year since he came here, endorsed by his Empress cousin. The head of the Eastern Empire had sworn a secret alliance with Aveyond, headed by Uthar Pendragon, and Lars was too eager to help his cousin. Favors were highly-priced, and it so happened that he owed something really important to her.

He just didn't know it would be this dangerous, that he'd become the pilot of a GUNDAM, the latest line in the Dragon-Type armored mechs. He didn't expect that he'd hold a gun, take the life of various people he both knew and did not know, or destroy cities', countries' worth of people. However, he still thought it was worth it, and the adrenaline pumped in his veins every time he sat inside Sorcerer and accomplished mission after mission. Soon, he stopped trembling as he took lives. Soon, it was “just his job”.

Besides, he got along with his colleagues without trying too hard. Of course, top of the list was Uthar, who was respectable from the get-go, held command in his voice, and was neither too scary nor too friendly. He was not the oldest in the crew, but he was the most respectable, with the most logical sense of direction.

There was Ava, too, from earlier, who mothered the younger crew with much wisdom, flair, and sass. She was one of the captains in their crew, a childhood friend of Uthar's, and apparently, the apple of Nicolas' eye, regardless of the age gap, because he's weird.

Ah. Of course. Nicolas. Who could forget dear baby Nicolas, who was about a year and a half younger than Lars? It had only been a few weeks since Nicolas was allowed into the sky, but he was immediately given authority to lead missions, because seniority didn't matter when this was Uthar's little brother they were talking about. Said matter didn't sit too well with some of the members, which was why, under Ava's recommendation, Nicolas became a team with Lars.

Oh, sorry, did that say "Nicolas became a team with Lars"? Nicolas became Lars' ex-officio boss, more like. And Lars hated it with a passion, because that meant he was supposed to do things Nicolas' way.

However, their chemistry on the field was kind of undeniable. While Lars commanded the Sorcerer unit, which used a variety of specialized energy beams and lasers, his partner was aptly assigned the Mage unit, a GUNDAM unit that was supposed to specialize in defense. The Mage unit also carried generators, ensuring that itself and its friendly units could get spare energy if necessary.

With the two of them in their cockpits, two GUNDAM units danced in the air like magic. They blasted through land and divided the sea in half, as they destroyed fort after fort. Uthar said it was something like going against the tyrannical rule of Ahriman the Dictator - though Lars couldn't really be bothered to care beyond the highs of the adrenaline. Nicolas was a little different though, but it was obvious he simply wanted to please his brother (and said brother's one-eyed friend).

Though, despite the amazing system of command, Lars still wondered about the other GUNDAM units. There were a total of five in the series, but Aveyond was only using two at the moment. What's more: his own unit, the Sorcerer, supposedly had a ‘twin’ in the series, a unit that used a variety of specialized sword-type weapons.

He just couldn’t knock off the feeling that his partner was supposed to be different, supposed to be… someone who complimented him way better than Nicolas.

Oh, well. While Aveyond was lacking GUNDAM pilots, Lars was pretty confident he and Nicolas could wing it. Lars closed his eyes and sighed. He better get as much rest as he can, before a new mission order came in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn't much Rhen there (yet), but she will be the center of the story. You know. Like Ean and Iya in AV2? (I thought of writing about this story using her birth as the reference point but it wasn't as exciting as going "HEY Y'ALL I GOT YOU SOME NICOLARS FRIENDSHIP!")
> 
> Also, yeah, Lars and Nicolas are supposed to be friends, but you don't see that shine yet. And the "dragon" in the title not only references the Pendragons but also the GUNDAM units in this story.
> 
> Also not sure where to put everyone else yet, except Gavin, Ahriman, and the Daevas. Suggestions are welcome! (Also please note that I only ever played through AV1 and AV2, touched a bit of AP and AV3, but I honestly remember little, so if I ask you weird questions, please bear with me!)


End file.
